supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
1994 FIFA World Cup
The 1994 FIFA World Cup is the 15th edition of the men's FIFA World Cup tournament. The 1994 World Cup is the first World Cup hosted by the United States. Germany (previously known as West Germany) was the defending champion, but was upset in the quarterfinals by Bulgaria. The 1994 World Cup is considered to be one of the best World Cups, with a record 68,991 average people per match, a record that still stands. The attendance of 3.58 million remains the highest in World Cup history, despite the extension in 1998 from 24 to 32 teams and the number of games from 52 to 64. Brazil won their fourth World Cup title, defeating Italy 3-2 in a penalty shootout; the final went to a penalty shootout for the first time ever. Host selection The United States was selected as host. It was the third World Cup to be held in North America, the first two were both hosted by Mexico, in 1970 and 1986 as a replacement for Colombia. Qualified teams This was the known last World Cup with 24 teams, and was expanded for the 1998 tournament. Four teams qualified for the first time, Greece, Nigeria, Saudi Arabia and Russia who was previously known as the USSR. As of 2018, this was the last time that Bolivia qualified for a FIFA World Cup, and Greece's last finals until 2010. Countries that were part of Yugoslavia or the USSR weren't allowed to enter the 1994 World Cup; and had to enter 1998 instead. Only Russia entered the World Cup as the successor the USSR. Norway came back to the finals for the first time since 1938, after a 56 year absence; the same gap with Egypt from 1934 to 1990. Bolivia qualified for the first time since 1950, because of Chile's suspension. Switzerland qualified for the first time since 1966, and was the only finals Switzerland played between 1970 and 2002. Chile was suspended from the 1994 qualifiers due to the use of an ineligible player. Notable teams that failed to qualify were France, Euro 1992 winners Denmark and 1990 World Cup semifinalist England. Previous winners Uruguay failed to qualify for the first consecutive World Cup in a row. Paraguay failed to qualify for the last time until 2014. ;AFC * * ;CAF * * * ;CONCACAF * * (host) ;CONMEBOL * * * * ;OFC None qualified ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Andres Escobar was killed just moments after Colombia was sent home from the tournament. *Group E, containing of Mexico, Ireland, Norway and Italy, got 4 points and remains the only one in FIFA World Cup history with the same number of points for all four teams. *Debutants Greece was the only team that failed to score a 1994 World Cup goal. *Bulgaria was the best underdog in 1994; they can't get past the round of 16 as predicted by many. *France and England were the shocking teams that failed to qualify for 1994. *Sweden and Bulgaria were drawn with France in qualification; they drew France again for the 2018 World Cup in Russia. Category:1994 in sports Category:1994 in the United States Category:FIFA World Cup Category:United States Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:North America Category:South America